Talk:Post-Enies Lobby Arc
Why is this it's own arc? It should be put under either the Enies Lobby arc or the Thriller Bark arc. Drunk Samurai 04:09, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It's generally given its own arc by most people as its neither taking place in Enies Lobby or in Thriller Bark. It can't be Enies Lobby as that arc technically ended when the Straw Hats and their allies escaped the Buster Call. It can't be Thriller Bark as the theme and events of Thriller Bark don't really start until the Straw Hats enter the Florian Triangle and meet Brook.Mugiwara Franky 04:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) They got their bounties related to Enies Lobby in these chapters so it is still technically related to the Enies Lobby arc. Drunk Samurai 05:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Arcs are usually named after the location it takes place in, which is why some people call it the 2nd Water 7 arc. Plus, Luffy got his 1st bounty related to Arlong Park at the start of the Logue Town arc while he got his 2nd bounty (and Zoro his first bounty) related to Alabasta just before the Skypeia arc. 05:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yes but they were directly on their way to the next area in their quest in those instances. Instead this time they went back to Water 7 and didn't know their next destination until Kokoro told them about the Florian Triangle. Drunk Samurai 05:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Once an issue has been resolved, an enemy has been defeated, and they leave an island, the aftermath is usually not considered part of the arc that's named after the island(issue: Robin; enemy: CP9; island/arc: 'Enies Lobby'). They went back to the issue and island they had beforehand (a ship and Water 7). But having Enies Lobby wedged between 2 arcs called Water 7's a bit confusing {Water 7 #1, Enies Lobby, Water 7 #2}. :It's almost like Jaya all over again. Luffy and Zoro got their bounties during the Jaya arc, but that doesn't mean Jaya is part of the Alabasta arc. As with Kokoro telling them about the Florian Triangle, they learned about the Sky Islands during the same arc, but Jaya's also not part of the Skypeia arc. (they also deal with different enemies and issues=Alabasta: Crocodile and the rebellion; Jaya: Bellamy and getting to Skypeia; Skypeia: Eneru and the golden bell). Plus, they often don't know about their destination until they actually get there (most of East Blue, Little Garden, Drum Island). :As for Post-Enies Lobby, the issues are Franky and the Thousand Sunny(as well as the bounties, Luffy's lineage, and the Yonkou in the New World (especially Shanks and Whitebeard)), and the enemy is Garp. 07:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You do realize that they would have found out their bounties in Arabasta if Vivi and Igaram told them right? Also Jaya arc directly led to Skypeia. Leaving Enies Lobby did not directly take them to the Florian triangle. Drunk Samurai 09:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Which is exactly what the anon is saying from what I gather. The main overall story telling of the Post-Enies Lobby arc is similar to the Jaya arc. It is a similar transitional part of the story. The Post-Enies Lobby arc can't be part of the Enies Lobby arc as the main issues from the previous arc are solved. It also can't be part of the Thriller Bark arc as the main issues from the following arc haven't arisen yet. The Post-Enies Lobby arc however is the bridge between the two of them. It allows one to be connected to the other directly.Mugiwara Franky 10:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Whitebeard War Saga Should this arc be the part of the Whitebeard War Saga? I feel that since the CP9 are no longer the focus and the war was starting to be develped here so while it felt irky but this arc does not fit the CP9 Saga story Joekido 14:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC)